DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): Inability to communicate with a sexual partner about risky sexual behavior is a significant predictor of unsafe sexual intercourse. Adolescents are inexperienced in communicating with sexual partners and may have difficulty communicating about intimate details of their sexual past. The overall goal of this study is to determine patterns of communication about risky sexual behavior between risk-taking adolescent sexual partners. A between method triangulation study using grounded theory methodology and a self-administered survey will be used to explore patterns of communication about risky sexual behavior between adolescent sexual partners. The sample for the proposed study (N=60) will be recruited from students attending alternative high schools in a southern city. Findings from this research will provide a better understanding of the communication process between adolescent sexual partners and lead to the development of more relevant and effective strategies to promote effective communication and reduce the risk of STD and HIV infection among adolescents. Specific aims are to: (a) explore what is communicated between risk-taking adolescent sexual partners and the reasons for communicating about risky sexual behavior; (b) explore the timing of communication about risky sexual behavior; &copy; identify factors which facilitate or hinder communication between risk-taking adolescent sexual partners; (d) explore how communication about risky sexual behavior vary in casual and established sexual relationships; and (e) explore gender and ethnic similarities and differences between risk-taking adolescent sexual partners.